The Asylon
Asylon is a Vagabond faction, united by their hope that Digend will bring forth a better world. They are generally peaceful, but seek to spread their faith across Hireath. History After Digend gained physical form in early 1701, she set about changing the world. She appeared to Hedgewitches at the Wordsmith Gathering, and made a tower rise in Sirith that would act as a testament to her power - and the simple fact of her existence. During the summer of 1701, Digend had gained enough power to create a small realm for herself and her followers. By using stolen arcane energies, she created Asylon, a city where her followers would be safe and protected, and she could exist among them. In autumn 1701, Digend gained more power by adding another crystal to the city, and as a result, allowed her followers to summon more eager seekers into Asylon. Today, Asylon is by far the largest non-herd settlement in all of Hireath. The size of a small town, it is quickly growing, and constantly expanding to meet the needs of those who dwell within. Culture Asylon is the home of the lost souls of Hireath - those who were unsafe or unwanted in their homes, or who never had a home to begin with. It is a cultural melting pot, a place where all corners of Hireath come together in a celebration of life and freedom. They are unified by their worship of Digend, and their wish for a better world. Many of the members of this faction are transient, traveling across Hireath. While Asylon itself has around 1000 permanent residents, the faction as a whole has twice that many members. To read more about life in the city of Asylon, click here. Herd relations Asylon is still a very new faction, and has made no attempts at politics with other world powers. As such, most herd horses are not aware of its existence, and their governments even less so. Cult of Digend Asylon and Cult of Digend share an origin, and a god. While the cultists can not be called true allies, they are also not enemies - their Incarnate is under instructions to avoid the area around Asylon unless called, and the cultists seek to not harm those who come from Asylon. This does not mean one should try their luck by antagonizing the cultists - simply that they will do their best to leave Asylon alone to please their god. Ranks The following ranks are unique to Asylon: * Knight * Vicar * Missionary * Settler Members of the faction may also belong to any of the unaffiliated Vagabond ranks except Ranger or Wanderer. Bards provide entertainment, performing in the taverns and streets of Asylon. They also carry stories of the city with them where-ever they go. Hedgewitches are mostly healers and brewers, while some others work as fortune tellers or mystics. Many of this profession have found a safe place to practice their craft in Asylon. Peddlers act as merchants and craftsmen. They bring in much needed supplies from around Hireath, and sell goods created in Asylon to others. Traveling peddlers provide an information network for the city residents. Thieves need to leave their criminal ways at the gates, but this does not make them any less welcome. Thieves will sell their loot in Asylon, and may also use their skills to benefit the city - whether it be by stealing or sneaking about. Mercenaries provide muscle to Asylon residents moving outside the city. They also work as an impromptu police force, making sure everyone is safe. Category:Vagabonds Category:Faction